Right in Front of You
by nara-mia
Summary: Continuing from 'A New Day has Come' and making up for not making 'Memorai' Sonadow.. So yes! It's Sonadow! Don't like the pairing, then don't read !


It's Sonadow song-fic so if you don't like it, then get out!! *points to the door* Other than that, stay and relax! *pushes you into a big, soft pillow chair* Sonic, Shadow, and any other characters do NOT belong to me! So beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! No one wants to be defeated! ^^;; uh.. Enjoy!!  
  
A/N: Continuing from 'A New Day has Come'  
  
Terms: So desu ka- I wonder  
  
Ne- Say  
  
Nani- What  
  
Mou- Sort of like a hmph  
  
Yokkata- Thank goodness  
  
Daijoubu desu wa- That's okay  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Aishiteru- I love you ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right in Front of You  
  
An azure blue hedgehog looked out the window for the second time. He sighed for the fifth time also.  
  
"Face it Sonic! Shadow's gone and he's not coming back.." Amy's voice said from the doorway. "Get.." Sonic whispered, not taking his eyes from the dark starry night. Amy sighed and walked out the door, Sonic was just.. So different now.  
  
Life  
  
It can twist your heart  
  
Put you in the dark  
  
I was cold and lonely  
  
Sonic blinked and looked at a star. He gasped and sat up as he saw the star move, but then sat back down. It was just his eyes messing with him. 'Just face it..' he thought bitterly. 'Shadow is never coming back. Even if he did... He wouldn't have felt the same for me as I feel for him..'  
  
He stood up and walked to the mirror of his room. 'I'm a mess!'  
  
It was true. His eyes were rimmed with red and his quills messing. "I think I better take a walk.." he whispered, picking up his shoes and walking out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
He was running. Running faster than he ever thought he could run.  
  
'You can't run away from your feelings..' Sonic closed his eyes and screeched to a stop, carving dark lines in the ground. He panted softly, tears brimming his emerald eyes. "Damn it! Why must I act like this!?" he whispered.  
  
Doubt  
  
It can close you in  
  
Build the walls within  
  
I let fear control me  
  
He sat down on a bench and looked at the ground in front of him. He was thinking. Remembering. 'All the things that happened those days ago..'  
  
He was lost in thought when he showed up. Not knowing that the blue hedgehog will be there.  
  
'Why now..?' the figure thought, looking at the hero from the shadows. 'I'm not ready..'  
  
"So desu ka..." Sonic whispered, bending over slightly, still lost in thought. "If.."  
  
"Ne?"  
  
Sonic's head whipped around to stare at his counterpart. "Nani!?"  
  
I let go  
  
Didn't know  
  
Where the answer would be  
  
Shadow stepped out of the shadows and grinned at Sonic. "Mou.. You seem so depressed." he stated, sitting next to him and looking at him.  
  
"How is that you are alive?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding a little flat.  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic. "I don't get a, "Yokkata! You're alive Shadow!" or anything!?" Shadow snapped at the azure hedgehog.  
  
"Sorry.." Sonic whispered, eyes half closed. This.. everything felt.. different.  
  
"Daijoubu desu wa.." the black hedgehog whispered, scooting closer to Sonic.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking  
  
But somehow, some way  
  
We couldn't see  
  
Sonic looked at him from the corner of his eye. Shadow looked OK. Just like before they fought back on ARK and then stopped the Final Hazard except his eyes.  
  
'His eyes are.. Different this time..' he thought, looking at him fully.  
  
Shadow shivered slightly and looked at the blue hedgehog for a second and turned a deep red. "Somethin' wrong?" Sonic asked, noticing Shadow's blush.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
That the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
Sonic looked away and stood, Shadow doing the same. "Uh.. Listen Shad.. I really have to go.. Maybe.."  
  
"We'll meet again, Sonikuu?"  
  
Sonic froze in place at that name and shivered slightly. Reminded him of bad memories.  
  
"Yeah.. Some other time.." he took a step forward and instantly trip, Shadow catching him.  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
Sonic looked up at him and instantly blushed. Something about seeing Shadow again.. Made his heart.. flutter?  
  
"Uh.." he started, blinking away his blush. Shadow was a deep red in his cheeks as he looked away from Sonic's emerald eyes. "Sorry.. Didn't want you to get.." he started, looking back at Sonic, "hurt.."  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
Sonic stood up straight. "I AM fine.. Thank you very much!" Sonic said, snapping a little.  
  
Shadow looked down at his feet, rocking back and forth; his hands were folded in front of him. Sonic instantly felt a little.. sorry for snapping at him.  
  
Faith  
  
It can lift you up  
  
And we've got enough  
  
To reach a new beginning  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. I'm.. A bit sorry.. Shadow.." Sonic stuttered looking at the rocking hedgehog. Shadow sort-of nodded and looked up at him, his eyes were very different now. They were large and in life this time. He blushed again and looked to the side, away from Shadow's face.  
  
Love  
  
Can withstand a storm  
  
In the final hour  
  
We'll find the joy in living  
  
"Sonic.. Can I tell you a secret?" Shadow whispered softly. "If you don't get mad.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I.. have feelings.. for you."  
  
Sonic remained silent and placed his hand on Shadow's pushing it off and started to walk away.  
  
"Sonic..?"  
  
"I.. have to go.."  
  
Don't let go  
  
'Cause I know  
  
Pretty soon you will see  
  
He sped off, living Shadow alone as the sky started to turn dark with gray clouds. "Sonikuu.. Don't run away from me..." Shadow whispered, letting his head fall as he felt tears brim his ruby eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonic gasped for breath as he reached his house just as the rain poured and lightening stroked the dark sky.  
  
He looked at his muddy shoes and then blinked. Shadow was still stuck in his mind.  
  
'"I have feelings for you.." Did he mean it?' Sonic thought bitterly. In truth, it was the best news he ever had.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking  
  
But somehow, some way  
  
We couldn't see  
  
Lightening crashed a tree near him as he jumped. Another thought came into his mind. "Shadow ain't got no place to stay!!" He shot out into the storm, searching for his 'friend'.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow huddled against a tree as thunder grew louder and the lightening closer. "Why did I have to tell Sonic that NOW!?" he muttered, shaking water from his dark quills.  
  
"Shadow!!"  
  
Shadow whipped his head around and faced the owner of the voice. "So- Sonic!?"  
  
That the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
Sonic ran towards Shadow as Shadow ran too him too. "Shadow I'm so sorry!!" Sonic screamed, continuing to run towards his counterpart.  
  
Shadow grinned while running. "Baka.."  
  
They were almost close to each other when lightening stroke right in between them; sending them flying backwards of course.  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
Sonic was spread eagle on the ground, the lightening got him pretty good.  
  
"Sonikuu!?!"  
  
Shadow's face popped up in front of his face as he patted him on the face and forced him to sit up. "Sonic speak to me!!"  
  
Sonic goggled a little as his eyes rolled around. "Explosion!" Shadow chuckled and held him in his arms. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine.. I think?"  
  
You are my tomorrow  
  
There's safety in your arms  
  
Where you go, I'll follow  
  
'Cause you're the world where I belong  
  
"We.. better... find a place... to hide." Sonic stuttered, locking eyes with Shadow's.  
  
He shook his head. "No. We're safe here."  
  
"Whhy?"  
  
Shadow grinned. "'Cause lightening never strikes the same place twice."  
  
Sonic grinned. "I'm really sorry about what happened the last few minutes ago."  
  
Right in front of you  
  
In front of me  
  
Shadow nodded. "I know.. But I did mean what I said back there too."  
  
Sonic grinned. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Somehow we couldn't see  
  
Right in front of you  
  
I have to fall to finally see  
  
Sonic took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the wind blew water onto his face. "I have feelings for you too.."  
  
Shadow grinned. "Really Sonikuu?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking  
  
But somehow, some way  
  
We couldn't see  
  
That the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic on the lips softly. Sonic blinked. That was shocking. Just a little...  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking  
  
But somehow, some way  
  
We couldn't see  
  
That the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
He tilted his head up and returned the kiss. It was sweet.. Just like Shadow.  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
They parted and grinned.  
  
"Aishiteru Sonikuu.." Shadow whispered, placing his forehead onto Sonic's.  
  
Sonic blushed, but grinned some more.  
  
"Aishiteru too Shadow.." his whispered, his lips brushing across his partner's gently.  
  
I finally see  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
They stood up, drenched in water, but smiling; hand in hand. "Let's go home.. Together."  
  
Shadow smiled and squeezed Sonic's hand tightly. "That's sounds nice Sonikuu.."  
  
They started to walk just as lightening stuck them, sending them flying once again.  
  
That you were right in front of me..  
  
End  
  
Wow.. First Sonadow where they kissed... Oh well! ^_^; This was just to make up for 'Memorai' since I decided NOT to make it Sonadow. review please!! ^^  
  
Song: Right in Front of You  
  
Artist: Celine Dion 


End file.
